


【吉利】玩笑

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: 1.ABO原著向，文A利A吉O2.利对吉克只是恨，没感情3.藏着真的团兵4.ooc ooc ooc
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 15





	【吉利】玩笑

那场殊死战的最后是一场闹剧？  
别说笑了！  
是在开什么玩笑啊……  
“该被吃掉的另有其人，就是坐在那里的那个混账。”

吉克打了个哈欠，

“如果把他的四肢扯下来，老头子也就能做好觉悟了吧。”

吉克翻过一页书，眼中反射出无谓的冷漠。

这都将是你的错，士兵长。你真的以为你们有时间去掌控这一切吗？天真的让人心生怜爱啊，不过，似乎我们之间早就没有能够沟通的余地了喔。

他瞥着树枝上被恐慌弄得焦躁不堪的士兵长和那纤细的脚踝，一路看他降落至自己眼前，轻盈熟练朝前迈出两步稳住身体，脚尖指向两旁，黑色军靴的倒影中是自己面无表情的脸。

演戏这东西是他的强项，几句下来，士兵长便转身离开了，根本没发现任何不妥。

也是，满脑子都是那个死掉的团长吧。

利威尔后颈两边流淌着分明的肌肉线条，随着紧握的拳头起伏。

吉克愉悦地伸懒腰。

会有人抗拒的了士兵长的诱惑吗？

他想。

利威尔根本不避着他。为了看管吉克，他们俩睡在同一个帐篷里。士兵长会当着他的面换衣服、吃饭、喝水，时时刻刻都想着要杀了他，灰蓝色的眼睛常常隐藏得很好，总有那么一瞬间会对他射出强烈的恨意。

健康强壮的身体、蓬勃的生命力，矛盾的视线时而一眼也不想看他，有时又死死盯住他，随机的、防不胜防的、甚至是在喝水的时候——利威尔的喉结可一点也不小巧，明显的在喉咙的里血肉的管道中慢慢滚动，尽管仰着头，眼睛却往下瞥着他，那些手指搭在腰上，用力掐着自己，莫名其妙。

这个Alpha，他就是力量的本身，吉克用病态的眼光观赏他，内心又对他充满畏惧。

士兵长突然间在他脸上挥动的拳头对他来说跟春药没有两样。他看着他鼓起的肌肉，小臂上的青筋，和拎起自己领子的手，和漂亮的脸上没能忍住爆发的激烈情绪，分不清到底自己到底是想上他还是被他上。

那天夜里，利威尔毫无征兆发情时，吉克根本无法控制着自己捧着他的脸啃了上去。

很显然，利威尔一拳打在他脸上，嘴里鼻腔里一片血腥味，吉克伸手一摸，摸出几颗牙。

“恶心的混账，离我远点。”

利威尔的信息素充满了帐篷，吉克听着他喘息，自己下身早在碰到士兵长小小的嘴唇时湿了，而且也硬了。

他看着利威尔起身去拿抑制剂，知道尽管自己是个Omega，士兵长也一点都不想碰自己。看起来他也没有Omega，信息素很纯粹，是很香的雪松的味道。

在帐篷外火光的照耀下，没有制服领子遮盖的腺体露出来，上面伤痕累累。

哈。

吉克扑上去咬住了它，顺带将利威尔撞倒在地。他一直没松口，死死咬着，用手捂着士兵长的嘴，几乎要把那块肉生生撕下来，口腔里都是利威尔温热的血。利威尔试图翻身，却因为体重悬殊被他用身体压着动弹不得。吉克放出自己的信息素，Alpha被激的粗喘不止，从喉咙深处发出极其危险低沉的低吼，膝盖顶着地板，下半身还在不懈努力地要挣脱出来。

“是埃尔文吗？你的团长居然连士兵长你都不放过喔。”

吉克伸手拉下他的裤子，探到利威尔前方粗鲁地挤压他的性器。利威尔反应很强烈，吉克险些被他掀翻。

吉克沾了自己的体液插进去给利威尔润滑，进得很深，使劲刺激那一点时利威尔反倒安静了，士兵长颤抖了一下，把头埋进手臂里，连呼吸声都突然收敛了。

于是他就被粗暴地操了。

吉克把自己的东西塞进去，左手弯曲着小臂压在利威尔肩背上，右手撑在他腰际，士兵长的身体可以用硌手来形容，每一块肌肉、每一寸皮肤都随着吉克快速地拍打而绷紧。

“你不会一直被人操而没有过任何Omega吧？”吉克伏在利威尔耳边说，“不过你挺紧的。”

他注意到利威尔的手中因为指甲深深陷进肉里而流出血来，下身也收紧了，他去摸利威尔的前端，发现居然依然硬挺着。

“啊，你还硬着吗？”

吉克加快了自己的频率，利威尔的下面咬得很紧，他快射了。

射到里面，会被他活生生打死吧。

“你应该还记得你的团长是我杀的吗？他叫什么，埃尔文？你现在却在我身下给我干哦。”

吉克反应过来的时候，他已经飞到了帐篷另一边，他的下颚没有知觉，每一次呼吸都有血灌进气管，全身都钝痛着。他转过头，被利威尔一脚踹断了脖子。反正还可以再恢复，他想，反正赚到了。

利威尔踢他的腹部，俯下身用手肘猛砸向吉克的面部中央，掐着已经软掉的脖子，脸上溅着他的血。

“你怎么敢提他的名字，发臭的虫子。”

你眼睛里好像有眼泪，士兵长。

吉克意识朦胧间想着，利威尔揍他的样子被被他插入时的样子更加色情，吉克蜷缩着，对着利威尔的小腿射了出来。

不如留到之后再流，那时反倒更合适哦。

他在利威尔的脸上看见了无尽的恨、悲伤和一丝丝，那是愧疚吗？

进来的士兵把利威尔哄了出去，士兵长没再看他一眼，拿了抑制剂离开了帐篷。

他慢慢恢复着，就在那个角落睡着了，途中不知道是梦还是现实，他看见利威尔坐在他面前，左手捂着眼睛，右手搭在膝盖上，不知在做什么。

该结束了。

吉克放下书，向森林深处跑去。

带着这深渊噩梦般的记忆长眠于此吧，士兵长，在地狱里好好和你的团长解释解释。

他发出吼叫。

END


End file.
